RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST X: Link's Awakening and Zelda's Lullaby
Welcome to ! In this contest, there will be a brand new adventure mode which will start on November 20 so don't worry about that yet. For now, we begin the Classic Contest mode! This contest's theme is...The Legend of Zelda Round 1: Old Man Fantasy Captions Link soon relized the man was delusional.Why don't you? 23:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Link: SERIOUSLY? A WOODEN SWORD?!?!?!?! YOU REALIZE I'M NOT JUST TRYING TO RESCUE YOUR AVERAGE RUN OFF THE MILL DAMSEL! I'M TRYING TO SAVE PRINCESS FREAKING ZELDA!!!!! AND YOU HONESTLY THINK A DANG WOODEN SWORD WOULD HELP ME IN MY QUEST?!?!?!?! NO WONDER WHY THE PEOPLE AT NINTENDO DIDN'T BOTHER TO NAME YOU! I ALREADY HAVE A FREAKING SWORD AND I CAN USE THAT TO SAVE ZELDA MYSELF! YOU SUCK!!! Narrator: And that is why Nintendo built fourth walls. Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link should really go for that sword. Remember, Link, old people are the greatest! Three more days. 12:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link was about to take the sword but then the King ate it for dinner. I can haz cheezburger? 15:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why does the sword look like it's gonna hit the old guy? No really. It does. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 16:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) CURSE THERE NOT BEING ANY FREEZE STAFFS IN ZELDA. CURSE IT!!!!!!!!!! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I am glad I am not that old man...yeesh. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 2: The Error of Link Captions Link then discovered that John was a malfunctioning robot.Why don't you? 19:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You are meme. Everything's Better With Perry 21:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link: Well, I am rebooter! (Link slices error in half) Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 23:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Good thing you aren't my math test's results! 01:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC)I can haz cheezburger? Uh, hi, er, Error. (awkward pause) Three more days. 02:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) GET AWAY FROM ME! I want some space, ok? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ello, Error. Allow me to pwn you. (Press F2 for Error Recovery System) *Presses F2* BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes you are. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 3: A Link to the Rupees Captions Random Ominous Voice: HOW DID YOU FIND MY TREASURE ROOM??? Oh well, you can have a few rupees.... Link: *takes them all and runs* Either: 1. I'm lucky or 2. I'm high. I am Ganon, you will die! 21:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This MUST be a cheat! It has to be! (4th wall breaks) 4th Wall: OK, REALLY? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RUPEES! YESH! Wait. There's too many. Now I can't fit on the screen anymore! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU, LOW BIT COUNT!!!!! Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so derz 45 Rupees. RUPEES? WHY ARE WE IN INDIA D:< Ok, so derz 45 Rupees. 45... 9 times 5 is 45... 95... 1995... is the year Toy Story came out... UMG IT'S A SIGN! Omnious Voice: DANGIT, YOU FOUND MY EASTER EGG! YESH! Voice: NOOOOOOOOOOO *dehd* BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RUPPEE'S! MORE THAN YOU BODY HAS ROOM FOR... Sure thing Kevin 18:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) OMG I WENT INTO SUPER MARIO BROSHERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *steals rupees* Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 4: Link's Photo Awakening Captions Birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds and mobs and birds and mobs and spam and birds. I am Ganon, you will die! 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That guy is standing between two girls with a fish propeller thingy on his head. That is the most epic position to be in ever. Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) DANG IT! I DON'T HAVE A PROPELLER GROWING IN MY BUTT! D:< BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Link:Yeah, you shouldnt have ate that cannonball *trollface.jpg*HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) So a guy just butt in between Link and that girl behind a cucco-fish-thingy that is growing a propeller out of its butt.....win. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 5: Owl of Taking Too Much Time Captions Hey, random owl, stop being a creeper! Three more days. 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) -Speechless- BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 03:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he'll know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.... I am Ganon, you will die! 12:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) He's doing a litte dance, called "The Peck" ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 02:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats some nice dancing you got there owl...HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) (Mashes A button) Do you want me to repeat that? >Yes/No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everything's Better With Perry 02:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) IS THAT REALLY ME IN THE FUTURE?!?! Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least your dance is better than your informationToto Blue 19:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Round 6: Majora's Eyes are on the Moon Captions Where's Link when you need him? ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 22:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I WILL CRUSH YOU!!! Link: STOP STARING AT ME! Moon: No >:) (Sure thing Kevin 23:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC)) Silly Moon Man, crushing is for people with huge mallets! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 23:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I WILL CRUSH ALL OTHER PICS AND CAPTIONS!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Robert Pattinson without his makeup. I am Ganon, you will die! 01:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Little Girl: "When I grow up, I want to go to the moon!" Skull Kid: "Why wait?" (Skull Kid brings Moon down) Little Girl: "AHHHHHH!" Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The moon's mad because people stepped on it :( HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) SOON I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 19:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope my counterpart in Termina is okay... Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 7: Oracle of Awkward Singing Captions Awkward................. Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 23:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Speechless Link is speechless. LIKE A BOSS. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 23:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Link walked in, saw her, then he did a WTF BOOM! I am Ganon, you will die! 01:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Link came, and also blew up. Like a bomb. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Screw Zelda, man. It's not like Zelda sings. Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) One hour of narcisistic crap later...HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Link just walked into a Disney moment...well it has a boy, a girl, a couple of animals listening.....no? Alright. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 8: Oracle of Embarrassing Dances Captions *Speechless Link is STILL speechless. Who are all these people anyway?? BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 16:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *Looks's like Links staying for the dancing lady.ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 20:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *0_0 DID I JUST DIE? I am Ganon, you will die! 13:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *On second thought, I want Zelda back again. Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *THE LORD OF THE JAMBORINGS! THROW IT IN THE LAVA! THROW IT IN THE LAVA! HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Great! It's just like Round 7 again....... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *This is NOT a Disney moment. Slowly move back Link, and more slowly...slowly.....run Link. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 9: Four...I Don't See Any Swords Captions Green Link: *thinking* This rupee better not be a trap for all I care.... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 12:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY, ITS MY RUPEE! STOPPIT YOU STUPID RECOLORS OF MEq EBNHMB3ENJIEHWKJLAFSNKULMSJANHIBFYUHJFKD X( CONSTEPATE! wUt are we doing a gain? Oh yeah, teh rupees. BALLS! I am Ganon, you will die! 13:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Purple Link: "OH YESH! I MUST HAVE ALL TEH RUPEES!" Green Link: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Three more days. 22:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Green Link: YES! (Blue link grabs Rupee) NOOOOO! If I were him, I'd steal Purple Link's gems. Purple Link: DANG IT!! I FORGOT MY NEOPETS PASSWORD! (drops Rupees to sob) Nows your chance, Green- Link? Green Link: (Went to Round 7 to watch the girl of his dreams sing) :/ BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) GREEN LINK uses SLIDE! PURPLE LINK uses DIVE! RED LINK uses SHOVE! BLUE LINK uses COUNTER SHOVE! NO ONE GOT THE RUPEE!HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I would eat my otherselves first than to catch that rupee. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Round 10: The Wind Breaker Captions *OMG! THERE'S A STALKER WATCHING LINK ON HIS BOAT HELP! ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 18:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *Link... uh... I don't know how to tell you this but by the looks of that huge creepy spirit behind you... you might, JUST MIGHT, be in mortal danger. I am Ganon, you will die! 02:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *Link: IM GOING BOATEN! Ganon: Not if I can help it... Sure thing Kevin 18:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Link was too busy smiling to notice a giant Ganondorf behind him...HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Ganondorf is the Wind Breaker. I mean look at the picture! This must be the reason why there is a lot of mist and clouds behind Ganondorf, right? Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He is Santa Claus Ganondorf. Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Round 11: There's No Purple Soldier for Purple Link... Captions *They said it would only be a few soldiers. A FEW SOLDIERS! I am Ganon, you will die! 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *Links: For the last time. WE DIDN'T STEAL TE CHOCLATE MILK! Guard: YOU LIE! Sure thing Kevin 18:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *One horde of 1000 knights later...HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Suddenly, the four Links ate them. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *I know how you should beat these soldiers. Do nothing. The Magic Conch Shell 18:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Round 12: That Crazy Minish Captions Pfft, screw jackhammers. (digs with bearclaws) Everyone: *GASP* =D BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 04:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Link: Me and the minish cap are going SPULUNKING! Sure thing Kevin 18:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I AM LINK AND IM DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! IM DIGGIN A HOLE!HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I EAT TEHM BELGUIM WAFFLES! LOLOLOL I am Ganon, you will die! 02:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) And this is what happened when Link finally joined Minecraft. I wonder what his first mod is gonna be......... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Rawr Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Link became a bear/bird hybrid! Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) rawr rawr zelda/Toto Blue 19:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Link:Burrow Mode Activedated! VManJustice 18:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC)THIS IS SPRATA Round 13: The Twilight Princess is not a Vampire Captions Uh.....Link. Death is behined....Uh, never mind....Thatanimeguy 01:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) That artwork is awesome! But seriously Link, someone's behind you...RUN. I like sweets and cookies and Oreos! 19:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Zelda? I thought it was vader... Sure thing Kevin 03:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Link... I know this is gonna be hard to hear... but... 14:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC)I am Ganon, you will die! Link! I think there's something evil behind you, so I want you to....... wait. That's Zelda isn't it? Ugh. Never mind..... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) My Zelda would never be a vampire...wait.....is she? Wait. No, no, no. I hate the Twilight series. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Zelda has joined the ranks of Edward. WHY?!? Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Dark Link's The Oe Behind Link, But He's Too Embarrassed and passed on as Zelda 0_0 HERP-A-DERP 22:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Round 14: Paper Hourglass Captions That's some nice fan art! Wait... it's official art? Oh, that changes everything. Everything's Better With Perry 01:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never felt more alive! Get it? Felt? FEELT!? BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 02:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Is dis Paper Mario? Waot, no, eets Zelda. WAIT? ISNT TEH PAPER THINGY FOR MARIO? ITS MAKIN MAH PANTS TINGLE! AW! HELP ME POPOdang all of my captions are spam. DX I SUCK! [[User:Mochlum|I am Ganon, you will die!] 02:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Link: MEEEEE GOT SWORD! Everone: :D Sure thing Kevin 03:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S NOT LINK! That's...that's..Aw, forget it. I like sweets and cookies and Oreos! 00:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That is a whale behind them. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That is why Link's Epic Yarn failed. Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you can use that sword to slay that flying whale over there.HERP-A-DERP 22:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I kill you with a sword that has a...sun on...it and you are..jumping!..upside down. oh geez.Toto Blue 19:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Round 15: Drawing Tracks Captions Link: I CAN DRIVE A TRAIN! Zelda: I CAN FLY! Link: T_T Sure thing Kevin 01:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No offense to Link, but I would rather fly as a ghost, spirit, or whatever Zelda is, than ride a stinky old train. Oh wait! Link, you ARE offended? Never mind.......... Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 01:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) MY ZELDA IS DEAD?!?!?! Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts and trains! Hooray! Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Zelda: I CAN FINALLY FLY! Link:...Frick. HERP-A-DERP 22:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I....... like....... trains. (gets hit by Link) I am Ganon, you will die! 00:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Round 16: Skyward Singing Captions It is true. I am just not much of a singer. Do not dare put me on the spot for singing. I just do not feel comfortable serenading people. Farore's courage reigns over Faron. Din's power reigns in Eldin. Nayru's wisdom reigns on Lanayru. 17:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) YESH! I WANT TO HEAR GAEPORA SING ABOUT RANDOM BIRDS AND OLD PEOPLE STUFF!!! Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Because people get too caught up in thet creepy stare -_- HERP-A-DERP 22:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I wish he could sing. Then I would be happy. So happy. REALLY HAPPY! BLAAAR! I am Ganon, you will die! 00:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Winnerz!!! :D # Link was about to take the sword but then the King ate it for dinner. I can haz cheezburger? 15:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) # You are meme. Everything's Better With Perry 21:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) # RUPPEE'S! MORE THAN YOU BODY HAS ROOM FOR... Sure thing Kevin 18:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) # Link:Yeah, you shouldnt have ate that cannonball *trollface.jpg*HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) # (Mashes A button) Do you want me to repeat that? >Yes/No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everything's Better With Perry 02:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) # Robert Pattinson without his makeup. I am Ganon, you will die! 01:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) # Link came, and also blew up. Like a bomb. ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) # THE LORD OF THE JAMBORINGS! THROW IT IN THE LAVA! THROW IT IN THE LAVA! HERP-A-DERP 22:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) # HEY, ITS MY RUPEE! STOPPIT YOU STUPID RECOLORS OF MEq EBNHMB3ENJIEHWKJLAFSNKULMSJANHIBFYUHJFKD X( CONSTEPATE! wUt are we doing a gain? Oh yeah, teh rupees. BALLS! I am Ganon, you will die! 13:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) # He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He is Santa Claus Ganondorf. Three more days. # I know how you should beat these soldiers. Do nothing. The Magic Conch Shell 18:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) # I EAT TEHM BELGUIM WAFFLES! LOLOLOL I am Ganon, you will die! 02:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) # Zelda? I thought it was vader... Sure thing Kevin 03:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) # I kill you with a sword that has a...sun on...it and you are..jumping!..upside down. oh geez.Toto Blue 19:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) # Link: I CAN DRIVE A TRAIN! Zelda: I CAN FLY! Link: T_T Sure thing Kevin 01:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) # YESH! I WANT TO HEAR GAEPORA SING ABOUT RANDOM BIRDS AND OLD PEOPLE STUFF!!! Three more days. 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Story Mode The Legend of RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST next RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST XI: Sonic The Hedgehog And The Fun Never Stops with PINGAS! previous RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 9: MARIO PARTY 9 FINALLY COMES! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Majora's Mask